A Barcode scanner connected to a computer for scanning a barcode is widely used in convenience stores, shopping malls and book stores. When the barcodes on goods are scanned by the barcode scanner, the information of the goods is displayed on the computer so that the management and the checking out of the goods become easier. Due to a scan head of the conventional barcode scanner is fixed to the base of the conventional barcode scanner and the operation space for scanning is constrained by the environment, the movement of scanning the goods may be restricted in a specific way which is not comfortable for every user. Thus, not every user can rapidly and smoothly scan the goods by the conventional barcode scanner.
In order to rapidly and smoothly scan the goods by the conventional barcode scanner, some manufacturers provides a scan head which is tiltable relative to the base of the barcode scanner. Therefore, every user can tilt the scan head according to the environment surrounding the barcode scanner and the personal habit so that every user can rapidly and smoothly scan the goods by the barcode scanner.